Phandi
(Ph'''illip and '''Andi) is the romantic pairing of main character Andi Cruz and recurring character Philip Van Pelt. They have known each other ever since Andi hacked the game to make him her ally, but they formally met in Season 2 in the episode Zombie Boyfriend. Phiillip recognized Andi straight away and they started their real relationship. They went on several dates; some with Emma and Jax , like eating at the Seven, watching scary movies, and going to the play, and spent some time to themselves, like when they washed a car together. Philip clearly likes Andi, but clearly isn't cut out for the realm world, as he tried to bite many people. Emma sent him back in the game in the epsiode Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree. However, he came back in Season 3 in epsiode Zombie Rescue Team when the Hex brought him out to help save Andi from Mia. Emma decides to turn him human so he and Andi can be together. Phillip end up becoming a Van Pelt and a human in the season 3 finale. Gallery Relationship History Season 2 Zombie Boyfriend *She and Phillip meet face to face for the first time. *She freaks out when she finds out Phillip is loose in Miami. *She along with Daniel, Emma, and Jax, go looking for him. *Andi said he said her name in Emma's room. *She said when she hacked the game, she programmed him to have the lowest level of agression possible. *Andi want to keep Phillip. *Emma says if he doesn't bite anyone, they can keep him around. *When Phillip is summoned, he immediately recognizes Andi and says hi to the others. *Andi gets happy when Phillip starts talking, and helps Emma feed him something other than brains. *She is excited when they have the same schedule, and shows him to his locker. *She introduces him to Diego and The Panthers. *She says she met him in her gaming group called "Great Gamers of Miami." *When Katie asks if they're boyfriend/girlfriend, she responds by asking Maddie and Diego if ''they ''are boyfriend/girlfriend, which makes them leave. *They are seen hanging out several times, some with Emma and Jax. *He asked her to the school play. *When Phillip sees her all dressed up, he gives her a flower and calls her beautiful. *At the play, she reads him the pamphlet, but he tries to eat it. Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree BF-Never Season 3 Zombie Rescue Team *The Hex takes Phillip back out of the game to help save Andi. *When he gets to Mia's basement, he and Andi have a reunion hug. Kangaroo Jax *Phillip was about to attack Mia but Andi holds him back. *Mia almost hit them with her fire when they tried to leave. *When Maddie says Phillip stinks, she retorts saying it's Diego's kanay funk. *Andi hugs Hex for bringing Phillip back. *Phillip tries to protect Andi from Mia. *Phillip holds Andi close to protect her from Mia's fireball. *Andi bought the Hex leather lotion as a thank you for bringing Phillip back. *Andi suggests that Emma consider turning Phillip human. *When he sees Andi, he is immediately entranced, and walks to her. *Mr. Alonso sees him and tells him to come to his office, which Andi is worried about. *Daniel pushes them along with Emma, Principal Alonso, and Ms. Van Pelt into the principal's office to protect them from the kangaroo. Defiance *Phillip wants too eat the kangaroo, but Andi tells him only pizza. *Phillip advances to the kangaroo, but Andi holds him back. *Andi tells Emma they need to get Phillip food ASAP. *Andi brought Phillip to her locker to give him pizza. *They get caught by Desdemona. *Emma tricks Andi into thinking she was going to get rid of Phillip. Magical Throwdown The Kanay Strikes Back New Witch Order Trivia *They met face to face in the episode Zombie Boyfriend. *He immediately recognized Andi and even said her name. *Andi convinced Emma to let Phillip stay around. *They both love Zombie Apocalyspe 3 and scary movies. *Andi was deavstated when she found out Emma sent him back into the game. *She made a deal with Jax so Phillip could come back. *She admits to Emma that Phillip is a lot more aggresive since he got in the game in the episode Emma vs. Emma *They both enjoy eating pizza. *They reunite in Season 3 *Andi asks is Emma can turn him human. *Phillip is shown to act more human-like, talking in sentences and making arts & crafts for Andi. *He is turned human in New Witch Order so he and Andi can be together. Category:Pairings Category:Main Pairings Category:Interactions Category:Relationship Category:Shipping Category:Every Witch Way